The present invention relates to an improved closure and more particularly a closure for use with an airtight container.
It, is known from our New Zealand patent specification 211227 to provide an airtight container which includes a body having an open mouth into which a closure can sealingly fit. The mouth includes a peripheral wall surface against which a diaphragm of the closure can engage to sealingly close the mouth. A toggle arrangement is used to deform the diaphragm such that the sealing contact is broken, thereby permitting the closure to be removed and reinserted.
The closure of the type disclosed in our NZ 211227 has been very successful. However, it has been found that when the diaphragm is removed, as it often is by the user, it is possible to disassemble the toggle arrangement. This can cause damage to the toggle arrangement and/or present difficulty to the user to reassemble the toggle arrangement.
We have also found that it is desirable to be able to change the visual appearance of the closure so as to keep abreast of fashion changes and/or provide closures of different appearance so that container/closure combinations can be distinguished one from the other. For example, it is desirable to be able to provide closures of different appearances for different resellers of the product.
Furthermore, from a manufacturing point of view, there is always a need to strive for increased production rates with hopefully decreased production costs.